Love Like This
by TheLastGlassRose
Summary: No matter how many years passed, her love for him would never change, would never get older. POSTWAR 'fraid I can't really summarize this story :/


OK in all of my lonesome I have decided to post a new story

OK in all of my lonesome I have decided to post a new story! This is one of my favorite songs at the moment and I was listening to it and I thought KATAANG! So I hope u enjoy! Review please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA or the awesomeness that is Natasha Bedingfield :)**

--

**Love Like This**

Five years had gone by since the end of the war. Five years since they had last spoken in a real conversation or had a chance to themselves. The Waterbender looked to the horizon as she stood at the front of the boat. If only they could move faster! She knew the other waterbenders working on the ship were doing the best they could yet any amount of progress made her feel as if time were fooling with them, purposefully going slower. Katara couldn't wait to see her friends again at the festival in honor of Ozai's defeat. Yet, there was one friend in particular that she wanted to see. How she longed to hear his laughter again, to see his sparkling gray eyes, to feel his warm hand in her own. The festival was the only time a year that she ever got to see him. A week surely wasn't enough time for in that week she only saw him briefly during the days.

In an attempt to pass the time, Katara started to slip back into fond memories they shared together when they were all still "the Gaang".

Penguin sledding, riding elephant Koi, bending practices, all of these things were precious in her memories. Even if they couldn't see each other any other time, memories were enough for her. As they neared the shore, Katara could feel every cell in her body become charged, longing to go faster, FASTER! The closer they got the worse the sensation became. Soon she could see him there, standing at the dock with their other friends.

"Aang!" she called out ecstatically. The Avatar's face visibly glowed at the sound of her voice. Soon she found herself in his arms in a tight embrace. Yet the moment wouldn't last, no matter how much they wished it could. She felt his lips in her hair and sighed. She was content to stay this way forever. It made her feel like she was fourteen all over again. Then they were content with traveling the world with each other. Then they had been nothing more than best friends and it didn't hurt as much to be away from each other. Now though, things were different as far as their relationship. Duty kept them apart unfortunately and the time in between visits felt longer and longer each time.

"I missed you 'Tara," she heard him whisper softly into her hair.

All too soon the moment was ruined as Sokka stepped off the boat. "Aang! Good to see you buddy! How've things been?" Sokka said grasping Aang's shoulders in a brotherly hug. Katara stepped aside to avoid being smashed and was soon lost in the crowd of people greeting the Chief and Prince of the Southern Water Tribe. Sighing, Katara made her way to the suite she, her father, and brother shared every time they were in the city. Sure she was a bit upset that her reunion with the Avatar was short-lived but that happened just about every time they saw each other. She was starting to think that maybe Sokka did this purposefully. He seemed to be ok with the relationship between his sister and best friend – he kind of had to be – but that didn't mean he wouldn't do everything in his power to keep them apart for as long as possible.

Evening came and it was time for the festival to begin. Sokka and Hakoda had yet to be seen in the house so Katara prepared for the event alone. The doorknob turned and the warm Fire Nation air swept through the rooms. Thinking it was her brother and father returning, Katara continued to apply the final touches to her make up. She was startled to see a very different person in her mirror as he stood in her doorway.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you," Aang said walking over to her. Blushing, Katara continued putting on her makeup. She pretended not to notice as the Avatar lifted her onto his lap on the vanity bench and as he rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. They sat like that in silence for a moment. Finally putting away her makeup Katara rested her head against his. Sighing, the Avatar held her closer.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. As his breath tickled her throat, Katara's own hitched as she fought for composure. She inwardly scolded herself for letting him do this to her – he was the only one who could do this – yet she couldn't necessarily say that she didn't enjoy it.

"About what?" she asked after gaining some control.

"I could tell you were a bit upset when you came back here – I was too – and I'm sorry I couldn't escape any time sooner." Katara chuckled, her boyfriend often thought silly situations, that he had no control over, were some how his fault.

"It's not your fault. You know how Sokka is… "

"Speak of the devil – "Aang said as Sokka's booming laughter could be heard from the doorway. Quickly Aang set Katara back on the bench and settled himself on the ground beside her.

"There you are Aang! We were wondering what had happened to you!" Sokka said thunderously from the doorway. Throwing a quick smirk Katara's direction, Aang stood up and turned to Sokka.

"I was just checking to see if Katara was ready to go. Besides, she's been here alone all afternoon and I wanted to make sure she was okay." The warrior rolled his eyes.

"Suuure, Aang. Katara's fine, aren't you, Katara? Yep, see she's almost done now let's go!" Sokka said impatiently. Shaking his head and sighing, Aang sat back down beside Katara.

"Go ahead, Sokka. We'll meet up with you."

"But – "

"SOKKA! OUT! NOW!" Katara yelled, speaking up for the first time. Looking down in defeat, Sokka left. Katara turned back to the mirror for a last check on her appearance. She fixed a flower here, tucked a stray hair there. Aang groaned beside her. Looking down in alarm, Katara froze. He was looking up at her, smirking. "What's wrong?" she asked in an alarmed tone. After he hadn't answered, she looked his face over for any sign of injury or illness. Coming up blank Katara frowned getting more worried by the second. Chuckling, Aang stood up and placed Katara on his lap, settling back into his original position.

"You just _have_ to do that, don't you?" he breathed. "You just have to torment me like this." He gently brushed his lips along the crook of her neck. "You're already too perfect. Add on to that… I don't know, I might not be able to control myself much longer…" he whispered before resting his head on her shoulder once more. Katara blushed and smiled at their reflection in the mirror. After another moment of silence Aang stirred. "Come on, we're going to be late for the festival."

--

Katara frowned at the tablecloth. From where she sat she couldn't see Aang anywhere. The moment they stepped out of the house, Sokka (who must've been hiding behind a bush waiting for them) pounced, dragging Aang away to meet some diplomat who was just "dying to meet him", so Sokka said. After that Katara only got a brief glimpse of him as he was thrown into another conversation. Even though he appeared to be smiling and enjoying himself, it was a farce. She could see it in his eyes: he was miserable.

"Can I get you anything, my lady?" a waiter asked in front of her table. Katara shook her head "no" and went back to her sulking as he walked away. The music started up and couples where making there way to the floor.

"Katara!" She looked up to see Haru walking toward her. His beard had grown more since the last time she saw him. She resisted the urged to burst out laughing. It looked like an elephant rat had crawled onto his face and died. He stood in front of her table smiling. "Katara," he said once again. Standing up, Katara was caught up in a too-tight-for-comfort hug. His beard felt oily as it rested against her bare neck and shoulders. She shuddered in disgust. Taking this shudder entirely the wrong way – as in pleasure – Haru pulled them closer still. Katara mentally scolded herself for making sure her relationship with Aang was a secret. Finally letting her go Haru stepped back, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Katara," he said dragging out her name in a way he must of thought was appealing (**A/N: **you know how he said it on the invasion episode - KATAAAHHRA... XD ). She could have gagged. "Would you like to dance?"

She didn't get to answer as she was dragged to the floor. A song started and Haru took one of her hands and settled his other on her waist, a little lower than what would have been polite. Katara must have been scowling for Haru's face took on an expression of surprise faintly tinged with fear before his hand moved up to rest on the small of her back. Thus the act began. While they danced Haru would try to make small talk while Katara focused on the faces around her, looking for the one that mattered the most. She would answer and put in a few words here and there when necessary. The dance came to an end and before she could get back to the table another man would request a dance. The act started all over again. She danced with diplomats and a few old friends from the days they were traveling all over the world. Once she danced with that crazy mouth-foaming guy from Kyoshi, but she escaped quickly before he could ruin her dress. Zuko requested a dance once and she quite rudely turned him down. The few months they had been dating had been the worse few months of her life.

After dancing with Haru for the fifth time that night, Katara's quota of patience had been spent. Her face twisted with rage (which Haru took the wrong way of course), Katara turned around to let the poor soul that tapped her shoulder have it. Her face froze as his gray eyes met hers. The Avatar chuckled. "That's what I thought…" he said quietly staring into her eyes with that smile she loved. Katara visibly melted as she wrapped her arms around Aang's neck. "Do you mind if I steal her for a bit?" he asked Haru. Smiling up at her lover, she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Aang sighed in content as he melted too. "Missed you," he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. Katara chuckled.

"I could tell. Missed you too." They walked over to an empty area under a cherry tree as a slow song started. Closing her eyes, Katara resumed their previous position. Swaying to the music, she tried to enjoy this time while she could, knowing full and well that soon it would be over and some other high priest or something would come over and steal her Aang once more. After a while Aang whispered, "Why don't we ditch this place for a while? Just the two of us." Katara smiled as she opened her eyes and followed him around the back of the crowd. Nervously she peeked over her shoulder once in a while, fearing Sokka was on their tail, but when she finally saw him he was a little… busy with Suki.

They continued to walk until Aang had led them to a grassy hill outside and overlooking the city. It looked like a fire shining against the dark of night as they looked on at it. Lying down next to each other, the couple settled into a peaceful silence. Every now and then Aang would point out a constellation, once even a shooting star. Snuggling into his side, Katara soon became very sleepy. The last thing she remembered before drifting off into the dream world were the sweet words "I love you" whispered into her ear…

--

Sunlight broke through the window, waking Katara. She looked around. Momo slept curled up in a little ball at the end of the bed she was in. The room was unfamiliar. Shear curtains blew in the soft breeze. Past them she could see a balcony that looked over the city. Ornate silk covered the walls in soft colors. The large bed she was lying in was soft and warm. A gossamer curtain, thinner than the ones surrounding the balcony entrance, hung around the bed making everything beyond look misty. Two glass doors opened to a closet. The outfit Katara was positive Aang wore the previous night rested on a lounge chair along with the dress Katara wore. Her jewelry she had been wearing sat on a table in front of a large mirror with a golden frame. Another glass door led to the bathroom. Two large wooden doors that were closed must have led out to the hallway. Large pillows sat around a low table that had somehow been laid out for breakfast, overflowing with eggs, rice, fruits, juices, teas, and breakfast cakes.

Looking down at herself she saw that she was in her silk nightgown. Something stirred next to her. There Aang slept peacefully (and shirtless Katara noted blushing) next to her. She always enjoyed watching him sleep. It was hard to think of him as the person who had killed the Fire Lord, as the person who mastered all of the elements, as the person who could tap into unknown power. When he was asleep it was hard to think of him as the Avatar instead of just Aang. Quietly she made her way to the bathroom to bathe, taking care not to wake up her lover or the lemur at the foot of the bed. Taking off her mother's necklace she set it on the counter as she ran herself a hot bath.

When she finished with her bath and walked back out into the room Aang had woken up. He was sitting up in the bed looking out the balcony window with a thoughtful expression on his face. Katara smiled. "Good morning," she whispered. Smiling, but not turning towards her, Aang said "good morning" quietly in return. Sitting at the mirror, Katara absently put her mother's necklace back on before she started on her hair. Hearing a chuckle behind her, she turned, but Aang hadn't moved.

Turning back to the mirror something on the table caught her eye… her mother's necklace… but wasn't she…? Looking in the mirror Katara studied the necklace she was wearing more closely. Gasping, she noticed the delicate carvings of the air nomad's symbol flowing smoothly with the symbol for the Watertribes. She was so startled that Katara barely noticed when Aang came over and put her on his lap, like they had been yesterday.

"So what do you think?" he asked in a playful tone. Katara swallowed, in a sore attempt to clear her throat.

"A betrothal necklace?" she croaked. Aang looked at her in the mirror and smirked.

"No, Katara, I'm just giving you a random necklace carved in the style and custom of Watertribe engagements," he replied sarcastically before kissing her on the cheek. "Unless of course, you want it to be a betrothal necklace," he whispered. Katara shrieked joyfully, turning around abruptly to kiss him. The movement toppled them on the floor. Aang smirked up at her. "I take it that's a 'yes'?" Katara laughed, too happy to form any coherent words, as she connected her lips with his.

--

**That's why you keep on running **

**in and out of my mind. **

**As the years they'll roll by, **

**Baby, now I know why **

**I keep coming back to you. **

**You're the only one that knows me, **

**love it when you hold me, **

**never find a love like this **

**Let me hear you say **

**now I'll never be lonely, **

**look at what you've shown me, **

**never find a love like this  **

**Well this life tried to keep us apart **

**you keep calling me back to your heart **

**Let me hear you say **

**I'm so glad you found me, **

**wrap your world around me, **

**never find a love like this.**

--

Wow that turned out so differently and so much longer than I intended… Any way I won't say anything, not a word of how well I think I did it, cause I'm not even sure myself… REVIEW and go ahead, tell me how good or bad it was cause I have no clue.

P.S. Listen to the song "Love Like This" by Natasha Bedingfield to get the point of why I wrote this. I kinda did the story in the order the lyrics were (the lyrics were going to be in there at first but then I thought.. meh… ). So any way I hope you enjoyed it even though I'm not sure how I want to label this one as far as quality goes…

P.S P.S: NO THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING DIRTY THAT NIGHT! AANG WAS WEARING PANTS! GET UR MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER!


End file.
